Speak for Myself
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre, Shrek's cousin is sent to live with him and his family. He finds it hard to adjust in Duloc until he finds a friend in high school like him. But he wants to find his parents but nobody will tell him. Will he become part of the family?
1. Moving to the Swamp

Speak for Myself 

Snowgre was miserable. He was in a carriage headed for Duloc. He was being sent to live with his cousin Shrek. His parents were gone so his relatives had sent him away because they couldn't care for an ogre teen like him. He had snow white fur growing over his body, blue skinned, slender bodied, green eyes. He was wearing skater clothes.

He had carried most of his precious things. "_Why am I being sent to live with my cousin for? Why can't I stay with my parents? It's going to suck living in Duloc." _He thought as he fell asleep.

He'd been up all night after they'd set off thinking about his parents. They'd… been slayed by hunters but nobody had told him and kept it a secret. When ever he asked about them, his relatives just told him they were on important business. He had a feeling this wasn't true. Snowgre had furry trumpet shaped ears and was sixteen about to start high school. Fiona could tell Shrek was worried. He'd told her about Snowgre coming to live with them.

She'd heard about what happened to Snowgre's parents but knew to keep that to herself. "I hope he's okay. He'll probably find it hard to adjust here." She thought as the triplets were having their nap. Snowgre watched as the carriage pulled up at the swamp. "_So this is where he lives? From what I heard, he was living in a castle. Maybe they got it wrong." _He thought as he followed Fiona into the house. She seemed nice. But he felt shy around his cousin. They'd never gotten along as kids and he knew that he would hate being here.

"Hey Snowg I'm glad you're here. I know we never got along but I... want ya to be part of our family. What do you think?" Shrek said to him. "I don't care! I'm not part of your family and I never will be!" he replied, blue light glowing in his eyes. Fiona was curious about that as Shrek sighed. "We're doomed." he said. "What do you mean? He just needs a little time." she asked him. "If he reacts like that when you first meet him, then he'll be trouble." Shrek replied. Snowgre was making the room where he would live his own. He put up posters of his favourite bands and filled the shelves with his fave books and note books in which he wrote many stories and songs. He then set up his stereo and put on some rock music. He then smiled when opening the guitar case and pulled out his electric guitar. He started strumming on it.

Shrek was impressed hearing the quiet strumming as he put his ear to the door. It had a sign on it which said Go Away. "What're you doing senor?" he heard a Spanish accented voice ask. Puss was standing there curious as to what his ogre friend was doing. "My cousin Snowgre moved here and he's in a very bad mood with me." Shrek explained. "What did you do?" Puss asked him. "Nothing. I was just being nice to him and wanting him to be part of the family. He stormed off saying he didn't care and not wanting to be a part of this family." he answered him. Puss smiled. "He's finding it hard to adjust to life here. Give him time or maybe he'll come around when he makes friends here." he told him. Shrek understood as Snowgre came out of his room. It was dinner. "Hey you okay? You seem sad." he said to Snowgre.

"Whatever. Don't even think of pulling something on me, okay? I know you hate me and don't want me here like everybody else who they made look after me so just drop it." he replied coldly. Shrek understood what was wrong. Snowgre had been made to feel unwanted by the others so now he was thinking the same thing would happen here but he was wrong.

Fiona noticed that Snowgre seemed to warm up to her and the triplets. Shrek was shocked to see the teen crack a smile as he saw the triplets make a mess while eating. "Don't worry. I care about ya. I'm not like all those other members of our family who only care about themselves and not help when somebody needs them. I'll show you." he thought. Later that night Snowgre changed into black pyjamas and climbed into bed. He slept with a stuffed polar bear he'd named Frosty. It was the last thing his parents had given him before they disappeared from his life. "I hope the other kids like me when I go to high school in the morning." he said as his eyes closed and drifted off into sleep.

Shrek smiled as he watched that. "You look so cute, so peaceful. I wish I could tell you what really happened to them but not yet." he thought as he closed the door softly. Fiona saw peace on his face as he climbed into bed. "Why've you got that look on your face?" she asked him. "Snowgre. I... wish he could know about his parents, that they died but I promised along with all those other jerks who never took care of him." he told her softly. "How is he?" Fiona asked. "He's fast asleep." he answered her yawning... .


	2. First Day of High School

Speak for Myself 

Ch 2

Snowgre was nervous as he walked to Duloc high. His heart was beating fast. His black ruck sack was on his back with everything he needed in it. "_I hope today will go alright and some kids will like me for who I am, not because I'm an ogre." _He thought as he entered the gats of Duloc High. Cheer leaders were doing their routine but made disgusted faces at him. "Who let the beast in here?" he heard one of them whisper.

That made him worried. He hated it when other kids made fun of him because he was different. The jousting team blocked his way as he went to Homeroom. "You'd better stay out of our way freak. You're our prey fresh man or should I say fresh beast." The captain jeered kicking Snowgre in the chest. He and the others ran off laughing. "Hey you okay?" he heard somebody ask as he approached the ogre teen. The boy was pale skinned, wore punk rock clothes, his ears pierced and carried a guitar. "No I-I'm fine." Snowgre said as the boy helped him up.

"You're an ogre. Cool! I'm Mikaz. I like ogres and other creatures. I know some of your kind aren't destructive, some just want to live their life like the rest of us." He said. Snowgre was shocked and surprised to hear that. "_This kid thinks I'm cool. Maybe we could be friends. I've a feeling we have lots in common." _He thought as he rubbed his chest.

"I'm Snowgre but you can call me Snowg. I've never heard somebody think ogres are cool like that." He told him. "It's okay. I see you like rock music and that stuff." Mikaz replied. "Yeah I like rock music. I love My Chemical Romance and Simple Plan. Other kids think I'm weird." Snowgre replied. "Me too. I don't think you're weird. You're cool." he said to him.

Snowgre smiled as he walked with him to Home Room. He smiled when they left high school. He felt depressed as he opened the front door to the swamp house. Fiona watched as he picked up an apple and walked into his room and closed and locked the door. Shrek sighed as he heard somebody playing guitar. "I wish I could help him. He doesn't trust me at all, does he?" he told Fiona. "Maybe you should try or let me warm him up for you." Fiona replied. "Yeah you're right. You should try. He likes you." he told her. She then knocked on the door. Snowgre stopped playing guitar and opened it. "Hey you okay? Why is there an ice pack on your chest?" Fiona asked him. "I had a rough day, okay? I'm depressed, okay? First my parents disappear and nobody tells me where I am, then I have to move here and leave everything about my life behind back home. I hate being here." he told her.

"I understand how you feel. I had to move away from my home and live in a tower guarded by a dragon. I felt miserable too. I know you want to meet your parents but maybe it's not a good idea. I know that high school is rough. Many kids including the jocks will be mean to you because you're an ogre. It shouldn't matter unless you make a friend." she told him. Snowgre smiled at her. She seemed to care abot him like a Mom. "Maybe you should consider being part of our family since you're living here. Maybe things will be better." she said as she left. Snowgre then put on his MP3 player and listened to Paramore while thinking about what Fiona said. Shrek saw Snowgre smile at him as he came to the table for dinner. "I think he's coming around. What did you do?" he whispered to Fiona.

"All I did was reach out to him." she answered as Snowgre ate quietly. Shrek noticed the teen was very quiet. He wondered if he was always like that. Snowgre had done his home work before dinner. He was pretty smart than other kids. Shrek smiled as Fiona told him that eariler. He needed to know more about Snowgre.

Snowgre then saw Mikaz show up at the door. "Hey man what's up?" he asked him. "You mind if... I spend the night?" he asked softly. Snowgre saw fear in his friend's eyes as well as a huge bruise on his face. He had a sleeping bag with him. "Sure. Let's go to my room." he replied to Mikaz. Fiona saw the bruise on Mikaz's face and was worried. Mikaz smiled sadly as he read some graphic novels. Snowgre noticed he was sad. "What's up? How come you're not at home? Doesn't your family know you're not there?" he asked softly. "No. It's just me and my Dad and he kicked me out of the house and told me never to come back. He hated me and hurt my mother. That's why she left but left me with him. But eariler he said he'd had enough with having such a weird kid like me and said if I ever came back, he'd get me arrested." Mikaz explained crying.

Snowgre was shocked. He couldn't believe Mikaz's Dad would do that. "Don't worry we'll figure something out, okay?" he replied hugging him. Fiona then saw Snowgre come talk to her. She was shocked as he told her what was going on with Mikaz. "We'll figure something out. You're a good friend to him." Fiona replied to him kissing him. "What do you mean?" Snowgre asked her.

"Because you and Mikaz are friends. You care about him don't you?" she replied. "Yeah I do. He's the only one who thinks I'm cool because I'm an ogre." he said to her as he went back to his room. He hoped that he could help Mikaz. He decided to keep it between him and Mikaz...


	3. Puberty changes People

Speak for Myself 

Ch 3

Snowgre was mad as he saw the jousting team stuff Mikaz in a locker and run off. He then opened the locker door by doing a karate kick and helped Mikaz out. "Thanks man. Those guys are jerks. You should go teach them a lesson." He said as they walked to Home room.

They got there just in time and sat down before the bell rang. "Students we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Ariaelle." The teacher informed them. Snowgre was enchanted by her. She was a slender blue skinned ogre with short indigo streaked hair, brown eyes and a cute smile as she sat beside Snowgre. "Hi I'm Ariaelle. What's your name?" she said melodically to him. "I-I'm Snowgre. I… sort of like you." He replied nervously. Ariaelle giggled at that. "It's okay. I like you too. I never knew there was another ogre student in the class until now." She replied. Mikaz smiled. He could tell his friend was in Love, True Love and he hoped it would stay that way.

"_He deserves something like this if it makes him happy. I onlt wish somebody would look at me that way." _Mikaz thought as they walked to English, Snowgre's favourite subject but he felt his head ache but shook it off. "_That's weird. I've never felt like… that before. Maybe I'm sick." _The ogre teen thought but these thoughts were broken by the sneers of the jousting team at Ariaelle, him and Mikaz as they beat them up. Snowgre sank to his knees in agony but a strange feeling was bubbling within him, wanting to be set free. He opened his mouth and icy blue fire burst out and hurt the jousting team captain's arm. "Retreat!" the jousting yelled as they ran away screaming. Mikaz smiled at that as he and Ariaelle got to their feet. "That was awesome! Snowg you feeling okay?" Mikaz said as he saw Snowgre clutch his head in agony. "I'm fine. Just a head ache. I'll be fine. Let's just go to class alright?" he answered them. But after class he fainted on the hall way floor. Ariaelle was shocked by this as well as Mikaz.

"He was fine before English class." Mikaz thought as they got him to the nurse's office. Shrek was worried but happy as Fiona went to get Snowgre. By what they'd told them, Snowgre had entered ogre puberty. It meant he was an official teenager with powers. He hoped his cousin or Mikaz wouldn't be too freaked out when he told them. Snowgre woke up hours later feeling odd. "You okay there?" Shrek asked him. "Yeah but what happened to me? Why did I pass out like that? How did unleash that icy fire on the jousting team? I'm confused." Snowgre replied. The older ogre laughed. "I'll explain. You became a real teen today when that happened. You started ogre puberty which is way different from human teen puberty. That fire was your ice powers. They were coming out of your shell. When an ogre turns sixteen at any time that year, they begin to enter ogre puberty. They get a little head ache, then their powers unleash themselves, but they pass out for a while because they're exhausted themselves using their powers. Don't worry that won't happen the next time you use them. It only happened today because your body's getting used to puberty. You still get zits and mood swings like human teens but there's more things with ogre puberty than powers.

Your emotions are enhanced a zillion times which means if you get mad at the jousting team, your anger could turn into a rampage and do some damage, if you get upset, you'll either be angsty like the day you arrived here or cry. Your Love inhibitors are enhanced too which means if you have a crush on somebody, it'll be True Love to you. Just be careful. Also your I.Q points are raised so you're smart and get good grades." he explained. Snowgre smiled as he went into his room to do his home work. He had it finished before dinner. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow. It was going to rock. But the next day he heard Mikaz scream as the jousting team beat him up.

Snowgre's rage was building up within and he did a flying leap which made him land behind the jousting team. He punched the captain so hard, it sent him flying into the sky out of sight. "Why must you always pick on those who're cool just because your leader tells you to? You'e going to pay. Later outside the school. Be there." he said angrily as he helped Mikaz up. "Thanks man. That was awesome what you did to Robin. I hope you take care of the rest later, let them know what it's like to feel pain." he replied hugging him. His fur felt soft. Snowgre smiled at that.

Later way after school got out, Snowgre and Mikaz saw an ambulance drive off with the jousting team. "But we didn't fight yet!" Snowgre said. "I know. Maybe somebody took care of them for you so you wouldn't get into trouble." Mikaz replied. Ariaelle smiled sadly as she heard that. It was her that had seriously injured the rest of the jousting team and now the school would hate Snowgre for it but if she was lucky, they might realise he hadn't done it...

She hated working for her father. He wanted to hurt Shrek badly by hurting Snowgre but she didn't want to do it... She had no choice because he would hurt her. He'd sped up her puberty so she could have powers just to do his bidding. "Maybe having powers aren't worth this." she said in Spanish as she walked towards the swamp...


	4. Ariaelle's True Form Revealed

Speak for Myself 

Ch 4

Ariaelle had turned invisible as she entered the swamp house. Mikaz was talking to Fiona. He was talking about his Dad. "I was thinking of running away." He told her.

"Don't you have any other relatives?" Snowgre asked gently. "No. I have nowhere else to go. Snowg's like my only friend and family." Mikaz answered him. They felt sorry for him. "_Maybe he'll be a part of the family and we can be brothers. But it's Mikaz's choice." _Snowgre thought as he drank some Dr Pepper Zero. There was a little secret about his skinny frame that he didn't want people to know about.

Shrek knew what Snowgre was hiding. He felt sorry for the kid. "I have an idea. Maybe Mikaz can be part of the family. I see no problem with it but it's Mikaz's choice." He told the ogre teen. "Really? You'd let me be a part of your family? Cool!" Mikaz replied. Fiona watched as Snowgre brewed a drink for Mikaz. "If you really want to be part of our family, drink this." He told him. Mikaz nodded and drank it.

He then felt weird and glow. When the magic faded, he'd changed into an ogre. "Wow! Cool I'm one of you. I so want to join your family." Mikaz said smiling. He had green skin, was slender bodied but looked cute with cute trumpet shaped ears. "Where am I going to live here?" he asked Fiona. "You can sleep in Snowgre's room." She replied. "Sweet! Thanks man for everything." Mikaz replied to her. Ariaelle smiled at him. She didn't want to hurt them or Snowgre. "Another day mi amigos." she said as she disappeared. That night Mikaz was on the floor in a sleeping bag. He smiled seeing Snowgre in bed with Frosty. "What's up? You look sad." he asked the ogre teen. "I... was just thinking about stuff. It's my birthday in a few weeks and I was wondering if my parents would show up but they probably won't." Snowgre answered him sadly. "Where're they?" Mikaz asked. "I... don't know. When ever I ask about them, Shrek avoids answering and changes the subject." Snowgre explained.

He then woke up at dawn. He'd had a dream. It was to do with him and his parents. It was a nightmare and in it he could hear them scream and beg for mercy at someone hiding in the shadows but he woke up before he saw who it was. He then went to the bathroom but while going into the kitchen, he saw the door to the triplet's room was ajar a little and peeked in through the crack. All three kids were sleeping peacefully. "You're lucky. You're with your parents who love you." he thought as he closed the door softly. He then sat in Shrek's easy chair in the kitchen. Fiona got into the kitchen and saw him sitting there. "Hey good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked him. "Not really. I had this dream about my parents begging for mercy from some creature in the shadows but I woke up before I saw what it was." he answered softly. Fiona looked shocked but tried to hide it. "I'm sure they're okay." she reassured him. "Yeah but why do you not wanna tell me about them?" he told her. "I'll tell you on your birthday." she replied.

"Okay." he answered as he sat at the table. She had a pouch in her hand. Inside was a necklace with an icicle pendant. It was the locket his parents wanted to give him on his birthday this year but had died. Fiona wanted to put a picture in it of his parents and him in it. She was worried about how he'd take it when they did tell him about his parents.

That day in high school, he saw a sign up board for the musical. He wanted to do it but was afraid of what the others would say especially Mikaz. He had hidden his talented vocal chords for a long time. "Maybe this is the right time to let them out." he thought as he saw Mikaz come over to him. He looked upset. "It's the jousting team. They're getting on my nerves!" he told him growling. "Just chill man. They're not worth it." Snowgre said. Mikaz caught him looking at the drama club board and was worried. "I never thought he'd wanna do that and be stuck with all the popular jerks." he thought as they went to get changed for Gym. Snowgre felt better as they played basket ball. Being an ogre meant he was good at sports along with Mikaz. The coach was impressed with them. They were about to hit the showers when the coach wanted to talk to them. "You two were awesome! I'd like you guys on the team. What do you say?" he said to them. "Sure!" Mikaz said excitedly. "I'm not sure being on the team is a good thing. Thanks anyway." Snowgre told him as he left to get changed. Snowgre watched as Mikaz left to go to practise with the team. He then breathed as he signed up for the talent show. "At least that way I can share my vocal talent with the student body." he thought as he waited outside the high school doors. Mikaz came out a hour later sweaty and in ordinary clothes.

"You've bee waiting for me? Cool." he said to Snowgre as they set off for the swamp. "How come you didn't want to join the team? You'd be awesome!" Mikaz asked him. "Yeah I know but I'm more a musical person than a sporty guy." he replied with sadness in his eyes. He was worried about Ariaelle. She hadn't shown up in school today. "Maybe she got sick or something. She'll probably be there tomorrow. It's not like you have a crush on her, do you?" Mikaz replied playfully. "Actually I do. Just don't tell anybody, okay?" Snowgre admitted but saw fear in Fiona's eyes. "What's wrong? Where's the triplets and where's Shrek?" Mikaz asked her. "He's in Far, Far Away seeing Artie about something but the triplets are with Donkey and his family where they'll be safe. I need to talk to Snowgre alone, okay?" she answered him.

Mikaz then went into his and Snowgre's room and did his homework. "What's wrong? What is it you didn't want to say to me in front of Mikaz?" Snowgre asked Fiona as they were in her and Shrek's room. "That creature in the shadows from your dream. It was a girl. She attacked while you guys were at school. Shrek and I managed to scare her off for now." she answered softly. "Did she tell you her name?" Snowgre asked afraid. "Yes. Her name is Ariaelle." Fiona replied. Snowgre was in shock. He then listened as Fiona told him more. Because of the triplets not having powers, they had to send them away where they'd be safe until they took care of Ariaelle. Snowgre listened as she told him that he was the only one who could stop her. He was shocked as he went back into his and Mikaz's room. He decided not to tell Mikaz yet. Mikaz noticed Snowgre was quiet as the ogre teen finished his homework before dinner. "What did she say to you? Are you in trouble?" he asked him. "No but Ariaelle is." he told him as tears welled in his eyes. Ariaelle saw that as she touched his face while invisble. "I don't want you to go through with this. It's my uncle you're meant to destroy, not me and you know inside your heart what I'm saying's true." she thought as she left as rain fell from the sky...


	5. The Truth on His Birthday

Speak for Myself 

Ch 5

Snowgre then saw Ariaelle approach him in the hall way at high school. "What do you want? To hurt me or Mikaz?" he yelled. There was hurt in her brown eyes as she looked at him. "I'm not the one who really wants to hurt you.

It's my uncle who does. He sped up my puberty so I'd get my powers but at a price. He killed my parents and took me in. I'd never hurt you because I… love you." She explained. Snowgre could tell she was telling the truth and smiled. "Is there any way you can stop helping him?" he asked her. "There's only one way and it's to get rid of my powers. Here read this. My ubcle Marriott kept it hidden but I found it." She replied.

Snowgre's eyes were open in shock. " _Marriott is my cousin's father. Marriott's crazy because Shrek didn't want to be evil because he was good hearted like me so he started the Ogre Protection Unit to make others of our kind like him. He was the one my parents were begging for mercy from in my dream." _He thought as he recited the spell.

Suddenly Ariaelle sank to her knees in agony as her powers left her body. "Thanks man. Now we can be together again." He told her. She had known about what really happened to Snowgre's parents because her Uncle Marriott had done it using his powers but she decided to keep it a secret from him. Fiona sighed as she worked on the birthday cake. It was five weeks. She had decided to tell Snowgre the truth about his parents. They were throwing a surprise party for him. Snowgre was with Mikaz and Ariaelle. He'd explained to Mikaz about Ariaelle. He understood about her.

Mikaz knew about Snowgre's party but he wondered what happened to Snowgre's parents. He saw Ariaelle sigh as she heard that. Puss and Donkey were helping Shrek and Fiona set up Snowgre's party. Donkey was humming Happy Birthday as he helped put the streamers up. "What's with the long face?" Donkey asked Shrek. "It's just we've hidden the truth from Snowgre about his parents and I'm sort of worried about how'll he'll take it." Shrek answered. Puss understood. "What happened to them senor?" he asked him. "They were slayed by hunters. We always told Snowgre they were in hiding." Shrek replied to him. Shrek then saw Artie show up. He smiled carrying a gift. "Hey guys am I late to help?" he asked Fiona. "No you can help with the cooking. I'm making nachos and dips. I made the rest of the stuff already eariler. Snowgre's going to really like this." she answered him. Artie wondered if Snowgre was like Shrek but had a feeling he wasn't.

"He's eighteen. He's Shrek's cousin but they're not alike. Snowgre was sent here... because his parents were taken away and he was feeling unwanted by other members of his family until he came here. He seems really happy." Fiona told him. Artie understood. He watched as more guests showed up. A girl who looked Gothy approached Artie. Her name was Aniksa. She was a good witch in training but was lonely. She was slender bodied, had dark purple hair, wore a black dress and brown boots. Her skin was pale with blue eye shadow. "Hey I'm Aniksa. Don't worry I won't bite. I'm a good witch. I know you. You're the young King of Far, Far Away. What brings you away from the kingdom?" she told him as they held hands. "Let's just say I'm friends with Shrek and Fiona's my cousin so I'm basically family so I wanted to show up." Artie answered smiling.. Fiona laughed at that. She could tell Artie liked that girl but was afraid to admit it. "Hey Artie, it's okay that you like her. I can tell." Fiona told him.

"Thanks. I wanted to tell her how I feel but was afraid because she's a witch and I'm King. The kingdom wouldn't approve." Artie replied as he rejoined Anikas. She then kissed him on the lips. Artie blushed at that as well as her. "I love you." they both said. Shrek chuckled at that. It reminded him of the time after he'd rescued Fiona from the dragon guarded tower. Snowgre then came in with Mikaz and Ariaelle. He was surprised by this. "Wow! This is awesome! Thanks guys!" he yelled hugging Fiona. "You're welcome. Later we need to talk about something." she replied as she put the necklace on that his parents were saving for him.

"Cool. Is what we need to talk about later to do with them? Why they're in hiding?" he said to her. Fiona nodded. He then danced the night away with Ariaelle. Shrek saw her laugh as they danced. "Should we tell him later? I hope he takes it well." Shrek told her. "Yes we should. I know he'll freak but we've gotta be there for him when he does." Fiona told him as they kissed. Both Artie and Snowgre were feeling good that night. But Fiona was dreading what would happen after the party. Ariaelle understood. "Let me tell him. It'll be easier if I do it than you guys." she said softly as the guests began to leave. Snowgre was sitting on the roof making sure not to fall into the house. "Snowgre you mind if I join you?" Ariaelle said as she sat beside him. She noticed he was looking at the stars. She sighed before telling him. This wouldn't be easy.

"Snowgre your parents... aren't alive." she said softly. Snowgre was confused. "What do you mean? They're in hiding. They're not dead. If they were, Shrek would've told me." he asked her. "He wanted to but couldn't because he didn't want to hurt you but protect you. He only told you they were in hiding to throw you off. They died at the hands of my Uncle. He wanted to hurt Shrek and still does and he knew they'd tell him what they knew but they wouldn't. Marriott wondered why they were being brave and used his magic to see why. He saw an image of you and smiled. Marriott laughed as your parents warned him not to hurt you so he killed them just to hear them scream. I know because I heard their screams. I'm sorry." she explained. She saw tears fall from his eyes at that. She hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't get his hands on you along with Mikaz, your cousin and Fiona. We're all in this together." Ariaelle replied as she wiped away his tears.

Marriott scowled as he watched Snowgre with Ariaelle but she was useless to him now but when he saw Shrek upset because of Snowgre, he cackled. "That's what gets to him is Snowgre! Time to hurt him by attacking his heart by hurting Snowgre!" he thought as he vanished...


	6. Hearts In Agony

Speak for Myself 

Ch 6

Marriott then used his magic to transform into a teen. That way he could enter the high school and take care of Snowgre. He had disguised himself as a human. "That way he won't know what hit him until he's in the emergency room." He told himself as he entered Duloc High.

He watched as Snowgre walked down the hall way alone. Home room was over. "_Why is he all alone like that? Why isn't my niece and his friend with him? It doesn't matter. It makes my job sweeter."_ He thought. Snowgre saw him block his way as the other students were already in class. "Come on dude. I've got to go before I'm late." He told him. "I'm sorry Snowg but I can't let you slip away that easily." Mariott told him as he made him hit his back on the lockers.

Snowgre was about to use his powers but couldn't. "Hey what's going on? Why can't use my powers?" he said worriedly. "I just weakened them so you can't fight back." He told him. Snowgre gasped as he realised who he was. "You're Mariott, Ariaelle's uncle! You're insane." He told him. Marriott just laughed as he unleashed waves of powerful magic on Snowgre. "You're done just like your parents." Mariott told him.

"What do you want from me?" Snowgre asked weakly. "To see my son Shrek suffer through you." He answered as everything went black… Mikaz and Ariaelle were worried as they saw an ambulance drive off from the high school. They had a bad feeling about it as they ran through the front doors of the school. "What happened?" Mikaz asked one of the kids in their class. He looked sad as he looked at Mikaz. "Your friend was attacked badly by some kid in the hall way when everybody was in class. The teacher comes out and sees your friend in really bad shape and calls for an ambulance. I'm sorry." he answered.

Mikaz felt rage building up inside of him as he walked to the canteen. Ariaelle was upset too. She wanted to go see Snowgre but Fiona had told them that it wasn't a good time right now. Mikaz saw great sadness in Shrek's eyes at dinner. "I'm sorry. It's just he's badly hurt and I'm scared. I promised his parents I'd keep him safe and I failed.!" he told them. Ariaelle had an idea on who did it but had went to the hospital. She was shocked. Snowgre was badly hurt with huge wounds, cuts , bruises and was out cold. Tears fell from her eyes. Mariott was watching the damage he'd caused unfold and smiled especially at the swamp. "That's good especially since I have your kids locked up." he said watching Shrek be miserable.

In a cell Meatballs and his siblings Felicia and Spam were figuring out their plan to get out of here. "I don't know. That bad guy could really hurt us. He really hurt Uncle Snowgre and upset Daddy." Spam said softly. He was freaked out but Meatballs and Felicia weren't. They were trying to be strong. "Spam remember what Mommy said? We're all in this together. I know you're scared but we've gotta get out of here. We can do it." Meatballs told his brother.

Fiona then saw Snow sitting outside. She seemed quiet. "You okay? You're normally not this quiet. Is something wrong?" Fiona said. Snow's heart beat faster looking into Fiona's aqua blue eyes. "I like you. I loved you ever since we first met and especially when I first saw you like this. I've felt this way but was too afraid and ashamed to tell you how I feel." she replied as they kissed. Fiona smiled at that. "I... love you too but we can't get married or have Shrek find out about this, okay? It's sort of a secret relationship." Fiona told her. "Duh! I understand that. I thought you'd freak at what I had to say. I have something else to tell you. It's your kids." Snow said as they lay on the grass.

"They miss me?" Fiona asked her softly. "No. Somebody called Mariott went to Dragon's place and took them. I don't know why. I'm sorry." she answered. Fear ran down Fiona's spine at that. Tears ran down her green skinned face. "They must be so scared! I can't do anything to help them. Shrek is in emotional turmoik because Snowgre's seriously hurt!" she told her breaking down. This surprised Snow but scared her. Normally Fiona was the strong, confident type and seeing her like this frightened her. She was at a loss. "Ssh it'll be okay honey. They'll be fine. If I know your kids, they're probably waiting for you to go rescue them. I'll help. You know you can count on me." she told her as her arms were wrapped around the ogress's body. Fiona felt a little better at that. "Thanks Snow." she whispered as they fell asleep under the night sky.

Mikaz felt sorry for her as he lay on the floor of his and Snowgre's room in his sleeping bag. He couldn't sleep because of what had happened to Snowgre eariler at high school. "If I'd been there, I could've stopped him. Then you'd be here tonight with me instead of lying in a hospital bed out cold!" he sobbed. Shrek could hear the teen and understood his pain. He was feeling the same way too. The next morning he woke up to find Fiona was gone with Snow and was worried out of his mind. He didn't know she'd gone to get the triplets back.

"Please let her be safe and not hurt or worse." he thought as he ate breakfast...


	7. Everybody Hurts

Speak for Myself 

A/N- Here's the next chapter. I'm writing this while watching Bridge to Terabithia and getting some inspiration about feelings from it.

Ch 7

Fiona smiled as she and Snow smiled as they broke into Marriott's dungeon. "Mommy you're here!" Spam yelled. "Ssh guys we'll get you out." Fiona told them as she kicked open the cell door with karate.

Meatballs, Spam and Felicia then ran into Fiona's arms. "Come on Snow. Let's get out of here." She said as they vanished without a trace. Snowgre was waking up from his coma. Mikaz then answered his cell phone. It was Ariaelle. "What's going on?" he asked her. "It's Snowgre. He woke up from his coma." She told him. Mikaz ran out of the swamp house and to the hospital. Shrek had an idea. He'd asked some of the relatives to bring Snowgre's parents bodies to the swamp. "_I know this is gross but it'll be the only way the kid can have closure. He never got to see them after they died." _He thought as he stored the body bags in his closet until Fiona came back.

Mikaz then hugged Snowgre gently when he saw him. "Hey man! I'm glad you're back. I was so worried. That dude that hurt you is so going down!" he told him. "Mikaz it's not a good idea. The guy that attacked me is the one who killed my parents. I don't want you to get hurt." He replied. "When can you come home man?" he asked him. "In a few days. I hope my cousin and the others weren't too freaked. My whole body hurts." Snowgre answered him. Ariaelle kissed Snowgre. "I'm sorry about what my uncle did. He hates that some of us want to just live in peace and not trash villages and cause mayhem." she told him.

He nodded as he closed his eyes. Mikaz was a little worried when he came back to the swamp, he noticed a pyre in the back yard. He was a little freaked. "Why is there a pyre out here?" he asked Shrek. "I had an idea about Snowgre. He's depressed because his parents died so I thought we'd have a funeral. I got some friends to bring his parents bodies here. They're in my closet in body bags. This might give him the closure he needs." the elder ogre answered softly. He understood. A few days later Snowgre came home from the hospital. He had a feeling something was going on while he was away as he saw those he loved dressed in black. "What's going on? Is Halloween early this year?" he asked smiling sadly.

He knew the real reason why they were dressed this way. They were having the funeral for his parents. "How... did their bodies get here?" he asked softly. "I asked some friends who are working under cover in Mariott's little group to bring them here. I know you're feeling bad but it's okay. That's what family is for." Shrek answered. They were going to burn the bodies in a funeral pyre and then keep the ashes. Fiona saw Ariaelle hug Snowgre as he lit the match. "I'm sorry we never got the chance to be... a family. You guys were awesome and I vow that the guys who killed you will pay. They never understand anything important to us because they think we're just beasts but we're not!" He said as he kissed his Mom's cold blue lips. "Goodbyr guys. I'll miss you." he said as he lit the pyre. Ariaelle just saw angst and anger mixed with sadness on his face. Fiona heard the teen cry a little as the ashes were left. They scooped them up and put them in an urn.

Fiona and the others went inside. Only Snowgre was outside looking at the gray clouds in the sky. Shrek was worried for the kid. He knew what the teen was going through. He decided to wait until the teen was ready to talk about things.

Later Snowgre had put the urn on his bedside table. Mikaz noticed his friend was sad, sadder than when they told him about his parents. "I'm sorry it happened. I can't imagine what you're going through right now but I wanna help you." he thought as Sbowgre was talking to his parent's ashes. The next week in high school, he noticed Snowgre was withdrawn and very quiet even when other kids made fun of him. Ariaelle was worried. Her boyfriend had shut down emotionally and she didn't know what to do. "Maybe we should get Shrek to talk to him about this before he does something insane." Mikaz whispered. She nodded as Snowgre ate stew and drank black coffee. He was depressed.

Later when he got back home, Mikaz went to find Shrek. He was with Fiona. "I need to talk to you. It's about Snowgre. He's getting serious." he told him. "What do you mean serious?" Shrek asked him concerned. "He's been withdrawn and quiet especially when he's around me and Ariaelle, taking pain and jeers from the jousting team and drinking coffee plus he keeps talking in his sleep." he replied.

The elder ogre understood but looked sad. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm just scared. Snowg hasn't been himself since the funeral." Mikaz said. "No it's okay. It's just I know what he's going through. It's making me remember. I need to talk to him. Where is he?" he told him. "He's in his room talking to the urn and doing homework at the same time but he finished a hour ago. Maybe we should help by putting him through therapy." Mikaz answered him. He watched as Shrek put an ear to Snowgre and Mikaz's door. He heard soft sobbing. "This isn't good.

Apparently he's getting worse which means I'm gonna have to be with him for a little while. Fiona help me open the door." he said. Fiona then opened it with a karate kick. Shrek then entered the room. Snowgre had beer bottles litterec over his bed side. He was sobbing and muttering about his parents. "Snowg wake up... I wannas talk to you. I know how badly it hurts." he told him softly as the teen woke up. "How would you know?" he said coming down from the beer. "Let's just say we need to talk." he replied as Mikaz and Fiona left the room. Snowgre looked a mess as they began to talk...


	8. Closure through Hope's Dreams

Speak for Myself 

Ch 8

Mikaz wondered what Snowgre and his cousin were talking about. In his room Snowgre felt calm in Shrek's presence. His eyes had red rims from crying too much. "How do you know what I'm going through?" he asked him softly.

Shrek sighed at that. "I know because I… lost my parents to hunters." He told the ogre teen. Snowgre looked shocked at that. "H-How did it happen?" Snowgre asked him. "I was only around your age when it had happened. We used to live in a cave and they sent me out to explore the world but I came back for a visit." He explained.

Twenty five years ago… 

_He'd walked through the forest to where he remembered where their cave used to be. He found it but felt something was wrong. "Mom, Dad? Are you here?" he yelled but nobody answered. The pungent smell of death hit his nose. Tears fell from his eyes especially when he saw the place trashed. "No!" he yelled as the tears fell. Hunters then surrounded the area. They were nervous as they looked him in the eyes. "What have you done?" he yelled as he ran off._

_Back to present day… _

Snowgre understood as he shared the memory. "I'm so sorry." He said to him shocked. "It's okay. If it was rough for me, then I can't imagine how hard it is for you. But they may not be here but they still live." Shrek replied softly. "What do you mean?" Snowgre asked him confused. "They live through you. The love they gave you remains in your heart and with it, you can do great things and make them proud." He explained. Snowgre understood. But then hunters burst through the door. Shrek was worried. He had to protect Snowgre no matter what.

Snowgre growled as he saw the hunters try to make their move on his cousin. "You're not taking him or anyone I love!" he roared as his eyes dilated in anger and a strange blue aura surrounded his body.

"You'll pay for the deaths of my parents and my cousin's parents." he yelled as ice like darts shot out from the tips of his furry fingers and stuck a hunter to the wall. Shrek was worried. Snowgre was breathing heavily from the blood lust unleashing itself within him. "Snowgre don't even think about it. I know you're mad but they need to be scared, not slayed. Please chill." he said but Snowgre opened his mouth and flames of ice covered the hunter. "Don't worry. I didn't hurt him but the ice and cold will make him sick thus killing him." he replied but breathed calmly as the other hunters ran off in fear carrying their friend trapped in ice with them. Mikaz wondered what Snowgre did to that hunter but was amazed. Fiona saw sadness in Snowgre's eyes. "I could've slayed those hunters and avenged my parent's deaths but why couldn't I do it. Why couldn't I?" Snowgre asked softly.

"Because your heart is full of goodness but you made the right choice by not killing him. Doing that, slaying hunters is not the way to avenge their deaths. That's the cowards way. Time heals all wounds. You were brave and used your anger to protect those you love through your powers." Shrek told him. "Yeah but they felt stronger than before. Why was that?" he asked worried.

"It was the love for those you care for as well as the blood lust from your rage seeking to destroy those that killed your parents but you restrained your blood lust and that takes real courage. What were you thinking of when you were taken over by it?" Shrek answered. "I... was thinking of the good times I had with my parents. Remembering them mus've made me stronger than before. Is that normal?" he replied. "Yes if your actions were guided by Love than anger." the elder ogre responded. Fiona smiled at them. It was nice to see them bonding like that. Snowgre yawned. Mikaz laughed at that. "I'm gonna lie down for a while, okay guys?" Snowgre told then as he went into his and Mikaz's room. He changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed. He then closed his eyes and drifted off. In his dream, he was outside the home he and his parents lived in before the hunters came and ruined everything.

He then saw a female ogre walk towards him. It was his mother Saia She smiled at him warmly and touched the pendant around his neck. "Hey honey I'm sorry we haven't been a real family. If those hunters hadn't hurt us, we would be together right now, bonding, laughing being together but it cannot be. I know things have been rough but you've made great strides. Especially when you tapped into your heart to use your powers to save your cousin and those you love. I love you." she told him as they held hands. His father then approached him. His name was Nanook. He was like an older version of Snowgre. "I see you're wearing the pendant your Mom and I gave you. Even though we're not with you when you wake up, we will always be with you in spirit and in your dreams. Don't be afraid to follow your dreams just because something happened to us.

We would never want you to be sad thinking about us. We're together now and always will be in your heart and in your dreams especially when you need us." he told his son as they rose into the air and were flying across the cold skies. Mikaz noticed a smile on Snowgre's face as he checked up on him. "How is he?" Fiona asked softly. "He's fine. He's having a really good dream because he's smiling in his sleep." he answered. Later when Snowgre woke up, it was dinner time. But Mikaz and the others noticed he was happier than before.

"What were you dreaming?" Ariaelle asked him. "I was with my parents. It was awesome but it felt more than just a dream." Snowgre answered smiling... They noticed the pendant around his neck glow as he said that. She and Mikaz were curious about it. Shrek had seen that and smiled... He'd explain later about the pendant...


	9. Not His Father

Speak for Myself 

Ch 9

Snowgre felt weird as he woke up the next morning. He had a feeling it was to do with the pendant he was wearing. Shrek saw the teen's eyes glow with blue light. "_I need to tell him about the pendant and his powers before he discovers them himself and gets freaked." _He thought as he saw Snowgre accidentally freeze the table in the kitchen.

"H-How did I do that? It must be my powers acting up." He said scared as he backed away from his cousin. "Don't worry. You're not a freak. The pendant is filled with powerful magic from your parents but your body is absorbing them. Later tonight it'll be awesome but this was your destiny. It happened to your parents. They'd be proud." He explained to him.

Snowgre smiled as he ate breakfast. "_Maybe I can use these new powers to enter the dream world and be with my parents. I'll find out later tonight. Shrek said when the stars align, my new powers will be in my body forever." _He thought as he walked to Duloc High with Mikaz and Ariaelle. Mikaz wondered why his friend was very quiet today.

But when they got to Home Room, a new kid was waiting. He had blond hair, blue eyes, wore a black leotard and was scowling at Snowgre. Mikaz snickered at the new kid's clothes. "The dude's going to die wearing that leotard to school." He said but Snowgre wasn't laughing. He knew how hard it was to be the new kid. He then approached the kid. "Hey I'm Snowgre and this is Mikaz. I know it'll be scary but you'll make friends in no time." He told the teen. The blond haired kid seemed sad. "Hi I'm Astura. I know about the leotard but my father made me wear one. He thinks they're cool but I think they're lame. He's weird, into drama a lot. He thinks he should be King but I don't think so. I think your cousin or Artie should be King. At least they care about others." He replied.

Mikaz seemed worried as he pulled Snowgre away from the kid. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked annoyed. "Don't you see? He's Charming's kid. His father probably sent him here to hurt you." He told him. "I don't think he's here to hurt me. You heard him. He doesn't like the same things his Dad does. I can tell he's just lonely so I'm gonna try to get to know him." Snowgre told him as he rejoined Astura.

"He doesn't trust me, does he? He thinks I'm here to hurt you like my father tried to hurt your cousin Shrek but I'm not like him honest. I was forced to come here because I didn't like the fancy pants boarding school he sent me to. I don't wanna be my Dad's shadow, I just wanna be me." Astura said. Snowgre understood as his eyes glowed with blue light. "Are you okay?" Astura asked him. "Yeah I'm okay. Just puberty. I know you feel hated but I know you're good hearted. I know what it's like to be hated just because you're different. Where're you going?" Snowgre asked Astura as he walked out of class and to his locker. He then went into the Boy's Room. When he came out, he was wearing punk rock clothes and earrings. "Cool. Is this the real you?" Snowgre said smiling. "Yeah. I wanna be a musician but my father is against it. He wants me to follow in his foot steps but I don't want to. That's why I changed into these clothes. They make me feel like myself.

I wear that damned leotard to make him happy." Astura explained. Snowgre could undrestand. "Can't you just tell him how you feel?" he asked him. "No. I have low self esteem and no self confidence. My Dad is a loser and I'm just scared I'll end up like him, crazy and delusional." he answered softly. Ariaelle smiled as she watched them together. Snowgre was always reaching out to others no matter how different they were.

Shrek noticed that Mikaz was mad. "It's this new kid Astura. He's Charming's son but Snowgre thinks he's not like his father. I tried to protect him but won't listen to me. He thinks that the kid won't follow in Charming's foot steps but I'm not convinced." he explained to him. Fiona was talking to Snowgre. From what she heard, Astura seemed nice. "Just don't tell Shrek. He wouldn't understand. He'd be mad if he knew I was friends with Charming's son." he told her. "Don';t worry. You can tell he's nice and it's your judgement that matters. From what you've told me, Astura is just trying to fit in but it'll be hard seeing as he's Charming's kid. I say be friends with him." she replied to him.

Snowgre then smiled at her. He understood especially as night fell. They were standing outside the swamp watching the stars. Snowgre then watched as two halves of a ice blue star came together and became one. It's rays then shone on Snowgre. He felt weird as the pendant's magic entered him and he fell into Fiona's arms after feeling dizzy. "Will he be okay?" Mikaz asked her. "He will. His body needs time to adjust to his new powers." Shrek told him as they camped out that night. Mikaz was worried as he looked up at the night sky. He was thinking about Astura. He knew that Snowgre was right about Astura but wasn't that sure. He remembered what Charming had tried to do to Shrek and was imagining what Astura could do to Snowgre if he was lying to him.

Charming smiled. He could feel awesome power coming from Snowgre and wanted it for himself. He knew that Astura was friends with Shrek's cousin and got an idea. "I'm not mad at you for being friends with him." he told him smiling. "Y-You're not?" Astura asked him. "No in fact I want you to get close to him because he has something I want." Charming replied as he left his son's room. Astura sighed at that as he closed his door. He didn't want to be involved in his father's plans. "I'm sorry Dad but I'm not your lackey and I'm not hurting him just to please you. Every time I tell you my dreams, you dismiss them and tell me to be more like you? Well I can't. I just want to be me, not you." he thought as he played on his lap top for a while. Charming had heard his son.

"We'll see son. Once I break your spirit, you'll join me." he thought as he cackled evilly..


	10. Afraid of Hmself

Speak for Myself 

Ch 10

Snowgre noticed bruises on Astura's face. He was worried about him. "Who hit you?" he asked him. Astura was nervous about telling Snowgre about Charming hitting him because he didn't want to be like his father.

"It was my father. He hates that I'm not him, an evil insane maniac. I had to hide from him because he got mad." He told him. "_I need to help Astura before Charming kills him. I know he's not very confident but I need to get him to stand up for himself." _He thought as he put a cold cloth to his friend's face. "You should stand up to him Astura. He shouldn't treat you like a loser just because you're not him. Doesn't your step Mom know what he does? She could stop him." He told him.

"No she's working late at the Poison Apple Pub with her sister Mabel. Charming always lies to her about hurting me so there's nothing I can do. Unless I run away." Astura answered Snowgre sadly as they walked to English. Snowgre was busy thinking about Astura's dilemma all day.

His eyes glowed with blue light as he transformed into Astura. "That's it! I can help him by going to Charming as him and helping him stand up to Charming's abuse." He thought as he walked out of the building. Astura was nervous as he looked at Snowgre in his body. "What're you doing?" he asked him. "I have an idea on how to get your father off your back. I'll just go there as you and stand up for you." he told him. Astura smiled at Snowgre's idea.

"This is gonna rock! He'll be begging for mercy once you take care of him." he replied to him. "Go with Mikaz to the swamp until I come back in the morning okay? I forgot about using my powers to disguise you as me so Shrek won't freak out." he told Astura as his eyes glowed and magic surrounded him. He smiled as he was Snowgre. "Cool I'm you. I hope you teach my Dad a lesson." he said as he walked with Mikaz and Ariaelle. Snowgre saw Charming scowl at him as he sat on Astura's bed that night. "Did you change your mind about helping me? You probably still want to be friends with Shrek's cousin and his loser friends. Your destiny is to be like me, not a free preson. Those dreams of yours are standing in the way of you being King. So is being a free preson. No wonder other kids pick on you." he told him coldly.

Snowgre's eyes glowed with blue light at that. Charming backed away at that. "W-What happened to you? Why're you not taking my anger like you normally do?" he asked nervously. Snowgre smiled at that. "I wish you were here Astura to see your Dad cower in fear at me." he thought as magic shot out of his hands. "What're you doing to me?" he asked him. "Changing you so that you can be a better person Charming. You see Dad I hate you making me feel like a loser when really it's you. I'm not the one who tried to kill Snowgre's cousin or overtake a kingdom. That's you but it doesn't suit me and it never will!" he yelled as the magic faded. "Say goodbyr to a life of being cold hearted and cruel!" Snowgre told him as he smiled. Charming was now an ogre but had no memory of himself or the things he'd done in his former life. Snowgre had taken it one step further by making it seem like Charming was never born. The only ones who'd remember him would be him, Shrek, Fiona and Astura.

Snowgre smiled as he vanished without a trace. He then arrived back at the swamp. Astura was waiting outside. "How was it? Did you kick his butt?" he asked him. "Better than that. I cast a spell on him that made him forget how cold hearted he is and an ogre but only we remember him. It's like he was never born. Don't worry. The spell will break when he decides to love again and leave good hearted ogres alone." Snowgre answered him. Astura laughed as he became his normal self again and watched him leave. Snowgre chuckled as he became himself again and entered the swamp house. Mikaz wondered what his friend was smiling about as they were in bed that night. "Let's just say Charming won't be bothering us again." Snowgre answered but that night Mikaz was worried especially when he saw his ogre friend hovering over his bed in his sleep. "Shrek! Something's wrong with Snowgre!" he yelled quietly. Shrek was shocked when he walked into the room seeing this. "Oh no! I knew this would happen!" he said sadly.

"What would happen? Snowgre being like that?" Mikaz asked. "Yes. He... has something hidden from him. Before he was sent here, he was kidnapped and brought to a lab. There humans expermiented on him, giving him this weird serum. But his parents rescued him and thought nothing was wrong until he woke up and his eyes glowed with that blue light. They were frightened but Snowg was more freaked out than ever. They had to convince him he wasn't a freak, that what happened made him special." Shrek explained sadly as he caught Snowgre. "So this is more than puberty?" Mikaz asked. "Yes. Snowgre is the first meta ogre in the realm. But I kept this a secret because we thought the powers wouldn't emerge but now they're beginning to and I'm worried for him." he answered as Snowgre woke up with tears in his eyes. He then glowed and his body was covered in ice but he could hear thoughts and emotions like what was going on in other people's heads and hearts.

"I'm sorry." he said to him. "Sorry for what?" Shrek asked. "For being a freak. I don't mind if hunters want me, just give me to them." he whispered as his eyes closed and the ice disappeared back into his body. Shrek hugged him. He could tell Snowgre was afraid of himself but also for those around him. "It'll be okay. I promise." he whispered as he left the room. Mikaz felt sorry for him. The next morning Snowgre was still in bed not wanting to get up. He could hear his cousin's thoughts about him. "Fiona I'm worried for Snowgre. Nobody knows what he's going through because he's different." he heard Shrek think. "Yeah I'm a freak. Are you sure you still want me around?" he said in his sleep... Meanwhile Astura was helping his Dad. Charming was confused and didn't remember anything, not even his own son.

"Don't worry Dad I'm gonna help you." he thought as Charming slept in his ogre form...


	11. Double Life as a Samurai

Speak for Myself 

Ch 11

Snowgre was walking through the streets of Duloc on his own. He'd ditched school today but hoped Shrek wouldn't find out. He couldn't put up with school right now especially since he discovered he was a Meta ogre.

"_I know Shrek told me I'm not a freak, I know I'm different. Nobody else in our family but me has powers. I… feel alone." _He mused but they were broken when he saw another ogre teen appear in front of him. "How did you? You're a meta ogre aren't you? What's your power?" he said quietly. "I can become invisible when people are looking for me. I'm Naja. That's not my only power. I can shoot fire out of my hands. I'm the Fire Samurai." The boy explained to him. Naja was dressed in black samurai gear. He had green skin, trumpet shaped ears, spiked purple hair and wore a ninja head band with the flames of a fire on it coming from a dragon. Another kid like him swooped down from the sky. It was a female with grren skin, trumpet ears, long brown hair, violet eyes that glowed with energy as the wings vanished and became arms again. "Sorry to freak you out. I'm Kala. I can shape shift into any animal or creature I choose." She told Snowgre. She wore samurai clothes and a head band too. "I'm the Change Samurai." She said smiling at him. Three versions of another ogre samurai kid ran into another one and disappeared into it. "I'm Miki. I can make clones of myself or anybody I meet. I'm the Samurai of Trickery. We've known you're one of us. Who're you kid? What powers do you have?" he told Snowgre. Snowgre sighed as he began to speak.

"I'm Snowgre. I can control ice and snow as well as covering my body with it. I can also hear thoughts and emotions from other people. Who're you guys?" he answered softly. "We're the Dragon Samurais, a gang of different meta ogres who this kingdom fears but we're going to change that. We know what you're going through. You were in a lab like the rest of us being turned into freaks but we can make those losers understand we're not freaks. We just want to live normal lives through our powers." Naja explained. Snowgre smiled. "Cool. It's neat to finally find others like me." He said as Kala handed him a bag.

Later Snowgre came back to the swamp and entered the house. He hid the bag in case Shrek, Fiona or Mikaz asked him about it. When he got into his and Mikaz's room, he opened the bag. Inside was a samurai outfit with a veil, a ninja headband with a blue dragon belching out icy flames and a scroll like letter. Snowgre read it.

Snowgre

We want you to become the Ice Dragon Samurai and join us in our fight to make those who mock us understand. If you decide to join, then put on the samurai outfit and head band and meet us on the outskirts of town

Naja

it read.

"Cool. A meta ogre crew wants me. I can't let Shrek or the others know. They wouldn't understand." he thought. He was about to get dressed when he heard somebody knocking on the bedroom door so he hid the stuff under his pillow where only he could find it. "Come in!" he said. Shrek then came in. He looked serious. "What's up?" he asked him. "Your parents were the ones who'd given you to the scientists. Apparently when you were young, you were very ill and they thought they might've lost you so when the scientists offered to help, they let them. They had no idea they mutated you." he explained to the teen. After he left, Snowgre was furious. Mikaz was worried. The floor in his and Snowgre's room was shaking violently as Snowgre dressed in his Ice Samurai gear and left through the bedroom window. Mikaz watched as Fiona kicked down the door but saw that the window was open and Snowgre was gone.

"Oh man he ran off!" Mikaz yelled afraid. Fiona then saw the scroll but read it but put it back under the pillow. She knew about the Dragon Samurais. They were a meta ogre gang who would do bad things to get their message of tolerance towards them across to the kingdom. "Please don't do anything stupid out there." she thought as they went into the living room. Naja smiled as Snowgre showed up. "I see somebody became the Ice Samurai after all." he said as Kala and the others smiled. "What're we doing?" Snowgre asked him. "We're going to take down the very lab that made us this way, make them pay." Naja answered as they entered a huge factory. It was guarded but Naja smiled as he faded and used his being invisible to open the doors. "Yes! Way to go Naja!" Miki cheered as they entered. Snowgre then heard memories of himself in this very place being tormented and injected with serum, the thing that had given him his powers. Kala noticed his eyes glowing with red light as anger spewed like lava from a volcano. "What's going on?" Miki yelled as the ground shook violently and things began to smash and tables break. "It seems our new recruit has the power to turn his feelings into powers and right now he's mad so his anger is becoming a destructive power destroying this lab!" he explained as balls of red energy shot out of Snowgre's hands and trashed the entire lab. Kala saw him calm down once they got out of there.

She was worried for Snowgre. If he could turn his emotions into powers, he could be very dangerous like what happened to the lab he just trashed. "Naja you pushed him too far! You knew he'd destroy this place the moment we set foot here!" Kala yelled. "So what Kala? Those scientist losers deserved it!" Naja answered. Snowgre then heard Shrek and Mikaz calling for him. "You must keep your being the Ice Samurai a secret from them. They'll stop you from doing awesome things with us." Naja said as he and the other Dragon Samurais took off. Snowgre then changed back into his normal clothes so he wouldn't give himself away. "I'm glad you're okay! Where were you? We were searching every where." Shrek said hugging him. "I'm fine. I needed some time to myself, that's all." Snowgre replied. They saw police carriages going past as they walked back to the swamp. Fiona was relieved that Snowgre was okay.

"The Duloc Police Department went to the lab where Snowgre was taken from. Apparently it was destroyed a few hours ago." Fiona said looking at Snowgre. "They deserved it for hurting innocent ogre kids like Snowgre." Shrek told her. He didn't know Snowgre had joined the Dragon Samurais. Later in bed he noticed Fiona was very tense. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "It's about Snowgre. He's a part of the Dragon Samurais gang. He helped destroy that lab with his powers. We need to examine him. Eariler their bedroom shook when Snowgre was in it. Maybe his powers are getting stronger so he can't control them." she told him. Shrek looked shocked at that. "But they're bad. Why would Snowgre hang with them?" he told her. "They were injected wth the same serum as him so to him, they're his friends." she said worried. He understood. He then walked into Snowgre and Mikaz's room while they were asleep and found Snowgre's Ice Samurai gear.

"Fiona was right! Y ou're one of them!" he said as he put it back in case Snowgre found out and got mad. His heart was feeling sad. He had to help his cousin before something bad happened to him or worse...


	12. Something Strange

Speak for Myself 

Ch 12

Shrek confronted Snowgre as they walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Snowg or should I call you the Ice Samurai?" he said to him. Snowgre shivered in fear at that. "How did you know that? I didn't tell you!" he replied nervously.

"I heard it from Fiona. You've got to listen to me. The Dragon Samurais are very bad. They use their powers to hurt those and are using you for your special powers. We've noticed your powers are getting stronger." He answered. He then saw Snowgre's eyes glow with red light as the whole house began to shake and his fists glowed with fiery energy. Shrek then felt weak and fainted to the floor. "Are you okay? What happened?" Snowgre asked freaked as he calmed down.

Fiona then came into the kitchen and saw Snowgre's power fade as he calmed down. "I think we need to get Merlin to examine you. That way if your powers are out of control, we can try to help you." She told him. Snowgre was worried as sweat dripped down his face. "Okay let him do it. I… don't want to hurt others by accident. The reason I became a Dragon Samurai is because the others are meta ogres like me and they don't think I'm a freak. You understand right?" he explained.

Fiona nodded as Merlin appeared. Snowgre lay on the kitchen table. He fell asleep as the magic examined his body. Fiona noticed Merlin looking grave. "What's wrong? Is he getting worse?" she heard Mikaz ask. "Yes. The serum has made his powers advanced so that as well as manifesting snow and ice as well as covering his body in it, he can also transcend his feelings and they become powers but he can't control them. When you were yelling earlier, did he do anything?" he explained.

"Yeah. His eyes glowed with red light and his hands were gathering up balls of fiery energy but he took some of my energy making me weak." Shrek told him after he came around. Snowgre then slammed the front door and ran off from the swamp. He was feeling depressed and his body had become shadow like with glowing green eyes. "_I can't believe I'm a bigger freak than before. I should just run away. Shrek and the others don't want to look after a meta ogre with uncontrollable emotional powers." _He thought

But then Artie was passed out on the street beside him. He was looking pale and moaning. "Hey Artie you okay?" he said gently as his body returned to normal. Artie woke up and his eyes glowed with purple light. Snowgre was worried by that happening. Artie's body felt weird as he trembled. He then turned into a purple skinned monster with black hair and orange eyes. "Woah! You've got powers." He told him. "_What do you mean? I've no powers." _Artie replied but when they got to the swamp, he was scared by himself.

"_What happened to me? I'm a monster, a freak! I can't be King like this!" _Artie told them freaking out. Fiona then saw him turn shadow like and blend in with the darkness with the lights off. "I'm worried for the lad. I need to exanime him." Merlin told Shrek. "We can't get him to come out!" Shrek told him.

"Wait! I've an idea. Snowgre you're a meta ogre and so is Artie. Can you get him to come out so Merlin can check him out." Fiona said. "I'll try. Artie I know you're scared about this. You've changed and have powers, scary ones you can't control but I want to help you and so does Merlin. He can check you out so we can help you control your powers." He told him loudly.

They watched as Artie appeared from the shadows in his monster like form. "You want to help me?" he said softly. "Yeah I do. I'm a meta ogre too and I still can't control my powers. If Merlin checks you out, we can help you control them so you don't hurt others by accident." He told the young King. "_Okay I'll try it. Anything to control my powers." _Artie replied as he lay on the kitchen table as Merlin checked him out. "What's wrong with him?" Shrek asked him. "He's a meta human alright. He became a monster that has power over shadows and can blend in with the darkness. I'm worried for him. He's the King and a meta human. He feels like a freak." Merlin explained to them.

Snowgre saw tears from Artie's eyes. "Don't worry. I don't think you're a freak Artie. I know how you feel Artie but we've gotta stick together. Maybe this is a good thing." Snowgre reassured him. "How is it?" Artie asked him. "You can help the people understand others like us. You see I have these friends called the Dragon Samurais who're like us but have to do stuff to get their point across." he replied to him. Artie smiled. "Yeah you're right. I can help others." he replied as he turned into a shadow and faded into the night going back to the castle. He was worried about what his Aunt Lillian would say if she saw him now. He was worried himself about that. He snuck into his room through climbing through his window.

Lillian was shocked when Shrek told her what had happened. She noticed that Artie had locked his bedroom door so nobody could enter in. "Please honey I want to talk to you." Lillian said as she kicked down the door. She was shocked to see her nephew was a skinny purple skinned monster... Artie saw her faint and was upset...


	13. Bittersweet Fate

Speak for Myself 

Ch 13

Shrek watched as Lillian came around. Artie was in a special cell that would keep him safe from hurting himself and others. Artie was depressed but then he saw another kid sitting in a corner in a suit.

She had black hair, silver eyes, slender bodied. "Hey you okay? Do you have powers too?" he asked her. "Yes I do. My name is Unica. I'm a freak. I can make things I imagine come to life. You're the young King, aren't you?" she replied to him.

"I… don't think you're a freak. You're just different. I guess we could be friends. Does your parents know about you?" Artie said. "No I ran away when my problems emerged. I want to get rid of them so I can be normal." She answered him. Lillian was watching the two meta teens together.

"_I know he's a meta ogre now but he's still my nephew and king of this kingdom. He's still loved in my heart. But what about that girl? She's probably scared to death because of her powers." _She thought as she saw a guard open the door and she walked in. Artie then stared at her sadly. "Do you hate me? You think I'm a freak because of my powers?" he asked her. "No I don't think that. You're still my nephew and I'll always love you. Who's your friend?" Lillian replied as she took off the shackles.

"Thanks Aunt Lillian. Her name is Unica. She wants to be a normal kid and get rid of her powers. She can bring things she imagines to life." He answered her. He watched as Unica followed them. But Snowgre was worried. The Dragon Samurais were giving him a hard time.

Kala noticed Naja planning something. He wanted Snowgre to use his powers to take over the kingdom and Artie. "This isn't a good idea. He needs to be accepted by us. He's not your power mad guy like you. He has a soul." she said. Naja's eyes blazed with fire. Kala backed away from him nervously. "Hey she was only speaking her mind." Snowgre asked him. A blast of fire shot out of the Fire Samurai's hand and hit Snowgre in his arm. "You shouldn't have done that!" Snowgre yelled as his anger glowed in his eyes and his rage transformed him into a monster with orange skin. Naja was scared at that and Kala backed away from him. "W-What happened to you?" she asked nervously. "You shouldn't have made me do this!" Snowgre growled as his body was filled with shadow like energy and a black scarab appeared on his head. His eyes glowed red. Snowgre then bit into him. He was draining his evil energy away. "Please calm down Snowg. He's not worth it." Kala told him. Snowgre then calmed down and returned to his normal self.

"W-What happened to him?" Snowgre asked her. "Something attacked him. It... was a monster. It... was you. You'd built up your anger into power and then you changed into an orange skinned monster and lost control." she explained to him softly putting a hand on his furry shoulder but shivered within. He loved Kala but was scared in case his powers weren't controlled and hurt her by accident. He then ran off in the middle of the night as the rain fell.

Kala woke up the next morning to find him not there. She was worried. Unica then found Snowgre outside the castle. "Artie come quick!" she said to him. Artie was shocked to see Snowgre lying there. "Help me get him inside." Artie said as he used his strength to bring Snowgre inside. Later Snowgre woke up in the living room with a blanket over him. "Hey man what're you doing here?" he asked softly. "I couldn't stay with the Dragon Samurais because my powers got worse. I got so mad, my anger powers turned me into an orange skined monster. I hurt the leader because he was going to hurt somebody I care about." he replied to him sadly. Unica was curious about Snowgre. "He's one of us, isn't he?" she told him. Artie nodded. "He's Snowgre. He's my friend. His powers are that he can control ice and snow as well as covering his entire body in it as well as turning his feelings into powers." he explained to her softly.

Kala then entered the castle. She saw Snowgre and felt sad for him. She felt special around him. He didn't care that she had powers, treated her like a normal kid. "Hey. I'm sorry you got freaked. I... love you." she said kissing him. Suddenly his whole body glowed with light blue light. He was feeling weird and passed out. Artie knew what was wrong. Snowgre had never felt loved before so the feeling of Love scared him. He watched as Snowgre came around later.

"I'm sorry I scared you with what I said." Kala told him. "It's okay. It's just nobody has ever said those words to me in a long time. I was thinking of the past. I love you too Kala." he explained to her kissing her. Shrek had heard them. He hoped Ariaelle wouldn't be upset when she found out the news. Kala connected more to Snowgre because they were different and had powers. Ariaelle was feeling sad as she watched them together. Tears fell from her eyes as she disappeared.

"What about Ariaelle? Won't she be upset when she sees Kala?" Shrek asked Snowgre. "It's okay. I'm sure she'll understand. Kala and I are the same because we're meta ogres." he answered him smiling. Mikaz saw Ariaelle upset the next day in high school. "What'a wrong?" he asked her. "That meta freak girl! She stole Snowgre from me! You've gotta help me get him back." she said as her heart beat wildly at those words. "Ariaelle... there's nothing you can do. He really likes Kala. I'm not forcing him to leave her just because you're upset. Get over it and find somebody else." he replied walking to Science.

Snowgre saw sadness in Kala's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked softly stroking her hair. "I'm worried. If Naja finds out we're together, he'll be angry. Can I ask you something? When you became that monster, what were you feeling? You know the way you turn emotions into powers." she replied looking deep into his eyes. "I felt that I... had to protect you from him. Naja treats you badly and makes you feel like a freak. So why do you still hang with him?" Snowgre answered her. "The Dragon Samurais is the only thing closer to a family but a sad family. Everywhere I go, I have to hide my powers so no humans know and hurt me. But now that I've met you, I don't wanna be with them anymore but I'm scared because I have nowhere else to go, no friends to turn to. I'll be picked up by guards and imprisoned on first sight!" she explained crying. "You do have a friend to turn to in me. My family take care of me and give me love and help me with my powers. Yeah I feel like a freak but I know that they'll love me no matter what. You can be a part of our family too if you want Kala." he reassured her , hugging her with his big furry arms.

"Really? Thank you so much. I never felt so happy until I met you. It must've been Fate answering my wish." she said to him smiling. "What do you mean by that?" Snowgre asked curious. "Every night the stars would come out and I'd wish on them for someone to accept me as I am, not just of my powers, a friend. It came true the day we met Snowgre." she replied falling asleep in his arms. Artie smiled watching them with Shrek. "Poor kid. She has nobody to reach out to but Snowgre is helping her feel loved, accepted like a normal teen. I think they even love each other the way you and Fiona do." Artie told him.

Shrek nodded. He understood the pain Kala was feeling, of being alone because your peers didn't realise how special the kid was or to even feel loved or accepted. Artie saw tears falling down his face. "You okay?" Artie asked softly. He watched as Shrek left the room. He was worried for his friend. He'd never seen him this emotional before. It was because this girl was making him remember his own hurt, his pain of always being lonely, always being teased because he was an ogre. Snowgre wondered what was wrong with his cousin. "I don't know. I hope he's okay. Maybe he just needs space to himself." Artie answered as he saw the ogre teen leave Kala for a few minutes. He needed to talk to his cousin.

Something wasn't kosher with him...


	14. Psychic Tantrum

Speak for Myself 

Ch 14

Snowgre felt worried as he walked down the hall way to where his cousin's room was. He could feel powerful surges of psychic energy come from there and kicked open the door.

He saw his cousin hovering over the bed in a trance like state surrounded in a bubble of psychic energy. "_Wow he's having a psychic temper tantrum. He's got psychic gifts and right now they're being used in anger. I've got to calm him down before he hurts himself or worse!" _he thought as he tried to get close to Shrek but a blast of energy hit him and knocked him off his feet. "Looks like I'm going to have to fight psychic fire with psychic fire!" he said as he activated his psychic power. "_Please cousin stop! You're a psychic meta ogre but your powers are out of control. I want to help you. Calm down before you destroy the castle. Whatever's bugging you, we can talk about it!" _Snowgre said telepathically.

He then went into his cousin's head and was shocked. He could see what was bugging him. It was all the hurt, all the pain and sadness from his child hood until now. "_I'm sorry. I… never knew how much you hurt inside." _Snowgre told him as the vison of the memories faded. He then watched as the bubble of psychic energy burst and he caught Shrek before he hit the floor. Snowgre then used his psychic powers to put him onto the bed safely and pull the covers over him. "I'm… sorry." Shrek whispered to him. " Yeah I know. We'll talk about it later, okay? Just chill and forget about it for now." Snowgre replied as he left the room.

"_I'm worried for you. If you don't learn how to control those gifts of yours, the next time you get mad through your telepathy, you could really hurt somebody or do some damage." _He thought as he rejoined Artie and Kala. "What was that surge of psychic energy rushing through the castle?" Kala asked Snowgre. "It was my cousin Shrek. He has psychic powers. He was feeling mad and was having a temper tantrum about all the pain and hurt he feels inside. We've gotta help him before it gets worse of if Naja gets his hands on him. He could accidentally control a person through his powers without realising the dangers. There's only one thing we can do." Snowgre explained to them.

"What is it?" Artie asked nervously. "You know that cell you were in and you couldn't use your powers while you were in it? I wanna put him in it until he can control his powers. I know it sounds harsh but it's the only way to help him." he answered him. Artie sighed at that. "Okay if it's the only way you think it can help him." Artie replied softly. Snowgre saw tears in the teen's eyes as guards carried his friend's sleeping body into the containment cell. Artie felt tears well up as he put the shackles around his wrists so he couldn't use his powers. "I'm sorry it has to be this way but it's to protect you from yourself until your powers are under control." he said sadly as he locked the cell door which was reinforced glass which was hard to break.

Kala was in bed with Snowgre. He seemed sad. "Do you hate me for locking up my cousin? It's just if bad guys got through to him and made him use his powers for bad things, I couldn't live with myself." he asked her. "I don't hate you. You were doing your best to protect him because you care about him. I'm sure he'll understand." she replied hugging him. He smiled at her. She always seemed to make him feel better when he was sad.

Artie couldn't sleep. He had a feeling something wasn't right. He got up and ran to the containment cell. Shrek wasn't there. "This isn't good!" he said worried. He didn't know that Naja had busted him out of it so he would use his powers to help him and Miki with their plans. Snowgre was worried when Artie told him what had happened. Meanwhile Shrek was in Charming's lair. With these new powers, he could get revenge on Charming for all the stuff he'd tried to do. But then he realised Charming wasn't himself and was an ogre. He then remembered that Snowgre had cast a spell on him. Naja then had a better idea. "You think your friend the young King put you in a cell because he wanted to protect you? Well he didn't! They locked you in there because he's afraid! He knows you're too powerful to mess with!" Naja told him. "What're you thinking?" Shrek asked him curious. "Maybe we should make him listen." Naja answered as he and Miki laughed. Shrek joined in but was unaware of their true plan.

"This is gonna be sweet! Our new friend is gonna put Artie under mind control and then we can force him to do anything we want! He'll be like our puppet." Miki said. Shrek had overheard that. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt Artie or upset him. They were friends. Artie had been told this by Shrek in the castle. "Don't worry. We've gotta combine our powers and then we'd be able to stop Naja from this." Artie said.

Shrek then felt weird. He put his hand onto Artie and took over him. Snowgre watched as Artie turned his powers on his friends. "What's wrong with him?" Kala asked Snowgre. "He used his psychic powers to put mind control on him." he answered her softly. "Naja must've put something on him to make him use his powers to control Artie. Please man snap out of this! I know you don't want to help these guys. I know you're feeling scared but I wanna help you. Just trust me." Snowgre told him. Naja was mad as Shrek broke out of his control. Artie then snapped out too. Shrek then ran into his room and locked the door. He was feeling freaked out by his powers. Naja smiled. "At least we've shattered his confidence. That'll keep Artie and his friends busy." he thought.

Snowgre saw his cousin in the containment cell. "I'm sorry they made you do that. I'm glad you broke out of it before you hurt him." he said. He noticed him curling up in a ball in fear. Snowgre growled in anger as he left to take on Naja...


End file.
